bebe reaitsu
by yamiiiuchiha
Summary: un bebe reaitsu es un bebe puro de energia y no es concebido como un nomrla; el mismo los elige ¿que pasaria si esos padres fueran Rukia e Ichigo? ¿como llevarian un embarazo sorpresa? sumandole un nuevo enemigo que busca a Rukia y que un tragico detino persigue a las madres de estos bebes, la muerte. ¿podra ichigo salvar a rukia de su destino? ¿podra amar a su hijo?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

El cielo despejado imponente en el Sereitei, demostraba lo que se estaba viviendo, paz. Después de haber sufrido por la guerra a manos de los Quincys, después de haber perdido a muchos camaradas, todos los shinigamis podían respirar en paz, sin miedo alguno y todo gracias a Kurosaki Ichigo; el a duras penas había logrado acabar con Juhu y todo su ejército, claro que no lo hizo solo todo el Gotei había ayudado y gracias al rey celestial no hubo pérdidas significativas; el rey condescendiente utilizo un poco de su poder reviviendo a aquellos verdaderos guerreros que habían muerto en la lucha; eso incluía a la capitana Unohana, el capitán Kensei y el capitán Rose, dentro del rango capitán; después había resucitado a varios más.

Ahora los shinigamis se encontraban arreglando los destrozos de dicha guerra dentro del Sereitei y fuera en el rukongai, era mucho trabajo pero estaba dispuestos a que todo volviera a la normalidad; el capitán comandante Kyoraku se había recuperado de su gran batalla contra el verdadero rey de los Quincy, pero tenía que darle las gracias a Uryuu Ishida que como espía de él lo había salvado justo a tiempo, sino ahora el sereitei se hubiese quedado sin comandante nuevamente, todo iba en paz y en calma

_mierda- se escuchó dentro del baño de la mansión Kuchiki, todo iría bien para ella si no fuera porque hace varios días se sentía terriblemente mal, tenía sueños extraños que le quitaban el sueño y la dejaban completamente intrigadas, pero eso no era lo peor se sentía realmente mal, se pasaba casi todo el día encerrada en el baño porque vomitaba todo lo que tenía en su estómago, no retenía nada y tenía que admitir que tenía muchos cambios de humor en el transcurso del día, no se podía explicar que era lo que le pasaba- tendré que ir con unohana-taichou

_Rukia ¿estás bien?- se escuchó la voz de Renji del otro lado

_si Renji no te preocupes, ya salgo- trato de ocultar las enorme orejeras que la falta de sueño le estaba provocando, se limpió la boca y se dijo a si misma que nada pasaba- lista

_menos mal mujer, llevas casi una hora encerrada- dijo el pelirrojo- el capitán Ukitake anda buscándote

_POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES- dijo enojada la joven antes de salir apresurada para su cuartel

_que mujer- dijo Renji sorprendido por el cambio de humor su amiga, el la había notado rara de hace varios días pero tampoco se iba a matar pensando que le pasaba- mejor me iré a reportar yo también, no quiero que el capitán Kuchiki se enoje

Rukia caminaba hacia su cuartel viendo como el Sereitei ya estaba casi restaurado, ya habían pasado casi tres meses que la guerra termino gracias a Ichigo, el muy tonto y cabeza hueca había dado todo por acabar con esto y por poco muere pero gracias a la intervención de Inoue pudo salvarse; después de eso ellos volvieron a Karakura para poder vivir una "vida normal", pero lo que le extraño a la shinigami era el hecho que Ichigo se comportaba raro con ella y no la miro antes de irse como solía hacerlo, eso la preocupo pero pensó que era porque estaba cansado

_Kuchiki ¿Dónde vas?- escucho la voz del capitán Hitsugaya, después de que ambos habían acabado a duras penas con el valderich de fuego se habían vuelto "cercanos" digamos que el capitán le hablaba más seguido-ukitake te anda buscando

_hacia ahí voy capitán- dijo Rukia sonriendo, sabía que ambos tenían un carácter bastante parecido pero no podía evitar sentir que la situación era muy divertida, sabía que el capitán buscaba la forma de agradecerle por salvarlo a él y a Matsumoto a último momento y por consecuencia ella también casi muere pero al final resulto que Sode no Shirayuki era más fuerte de lo que parecía- después nos vemos capitán hitsugaya

_hasta luego Kuchiki- el pequeño capitán vio como la joven se iba pero noto como esta se tambaleaba un poco y alarmado corrió cuando la joven se desvaneció- KUCHIKI

"**Rukia despertó como siempre en ese lugar oscuro, donde no había luz ni calor ni frio, no sentía nada como siempre pasaba cada vez que soñaba eso; siempre pasaba lo mismo se encontraba en la oscuridad hasta que una pequeña luz aparecía y ella se sentía tan bien que dejara que la envolviera; pero hace días se sentía más rara era como si esa pequeña luz le estuviese hablando pero nunca llegaba a escuchar nada**

**_ahí esta- dijo al ver como esa pequeña aparecía y de nuevo se sintió en paz y con el corazón lleno de felicidad no podía explicar que era lo que le pasaba pero se sentía muy bien**

**_ ¿me aceptas? Por favor- escucho claramente pero no pudo descifrar si era un hombre o una mujer la que le hablaba pero la paz que sintió cuando escucho por fin la voz de esa lucecita la hizo muy feliz**

**_si- dijo Rukia sin pensar lo que su respuesta produciría**

**_gracias…mama- la pequeña luz se metió dentro del vientre de Rukia llenándola por completo, llenándola de felicidad sin importarle la reciente palabra utilizada"**

Rukia abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz la enceguecía

_ ¿dónde estoy?- dijo cuándo se sintió acostada en una cama lo último que recordaba era haberse cruzado con el capitán Hitsugaya y después todo se volvió negro

_por fin despiertas- le dijo el pequeño capitán junto a la capitán Unohana- te desmayaste yendo hacia lo de ukitake y te traje con Unohana

_ya veo… ¿sucede algo capitana unohana?- le pregunto la chica al ver la cara preocupada de la mujer

_Kuchiki-san ¿hace cuánto te desmayas?

_es la primera vez, pero he tenido mucho vómitos últimamente

_ ¿y cambios de humor?- Rukia la miro

_ ¿cómo la sabe?

_capitán Hitsugaya ¿usted le informo al capitán Kuchiki de esto?

_no, no avise a nadie solo a ukitake que Kuchiki iría más tarde que tenía que hacer algo conmigo

_ya veo- unohana leía algo muy concentrado

**- **Kuchiki-san me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacerte algunos estudios para saber el porqué de tu estado

_ ¿y que tengo?- dijo preocupada al igual que el otro el capitán al ver la cara seria de la mujer medico

_felicidades Kuchiki-san, está embarazada- y el mundo literalmente se cayó sobre Rukia


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:

¿Embarazada? ¿Había escuchado bien?

_ ¿cómo?- repitió en shock todavía Rukia

_que estas embarazada Kuchiki-san, para ser más exactos ya tienes 3 semanas de gestación

_pero Unohana- hablo Toshiro saliendo de su estado, él también había quedado sorprendido por la reciente noticia- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

_ara capitán- dijo sonriendo- ¿quiere que le explique cómo se concibe un bebe?

_NO, CLARO QUE NO- dijo sonrojado el chico- a lo que voy ¿Cómo es posible que ella este así?

_lo mismo venia pensando- dijo ahora sería la capitana- es imposible para un alma concebir vida, si Kuchiki-san estuviera en un gigai en el mundo humano podría ser posible, pero ahora…

Rukia no escuchaba la conversación que se estaba llevando a su lado, ella estaba en su propio mundo ¿embarazada? ¿Ella? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo le diría a su hermano? Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo…su hermano ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? ¿La odiaría? ¿La sacaría de la familia Kuchiki? ¿No le hablaría más?

_Kuchiki-san- le toco el hombro la capitana del cuarto escuadrón- ¿estás bien?

_ ¿eh?- dijo confundida- ¿me decían algo?

_si me gustaría saber… ¿Quién es el padre?

_ ¿eh?- Rukia tardó en reaccionar para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Cómo pudo obviar ese tema? ¡SI ERA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!

_a ver- pensaba Rukia- supongamos que acepto el hecho que estoy embarazada ¿Quién es el padre? Pero si yo nunca…

_Kuchiki-san- la llamo la capitana al ver como la joven se había distraído de nuevo

_no lo sé- dijo después de un rato

_ ¿cómo que no lo sabes?- pregunto Toshiro enojado, había preferido quedarse callado, pero que le saltara con eso ¡¿pero cómo no va recordar con quien estuvo?!

_que no lo sé- dijo la joven exasperada al borde de las lágrimas- yo… yo nunca…

_ ¿nunca has estado con alguien?-le pregunto Unohana seria a la pequeña singani, Rukia tan solo negó con la cabeza- ya tranquila

_pero unohana-taichou… ¿Cómo es posible si?

_no lo sé- dijo sinceramente la mujer- para empezar que una shinigami estuviese embarazada ya era mucho pero ¿Qué además seas virgen? Eso nunca lo había escuchado

_ ¿no estarán mal los estudios?- pregunto Toshiro

_ ¿está dudando de mi profesionalidad Hitsugaya-taichou?- pregunto con una sonrisa macabra disfrazada por una amable

_etoo… no para nada- dijo un poco asustada el capitán

_me parece perfecto- unohana vio como Rukia lloraba silenciosamente- tranquila Kuchiki-san toda va a estar bien

_pero…

_yo hare las investigaciones necesarias, mientras tanto tu solo cuídate

_pero mi hermano

_no diré nada ¿de acuerdo?- miro al otro capitán- esto será un secreto de los tres, hasta que yo pueda descifrar que sucede

_de acuerdo- dijeron los dos shinigamis

_ahora por favor hitsugaya-taichou ¿podría llevar a Kuchiki-san hasta su casa?

_hay- dijo el mencionado y rápidamente se puso al lado de Rukia para ayudarla a levantarse

_ahora diremos que estas un poco débil por la batalla, que tu zampaktou te ha sacado mucho reaitsu y que necesitas descansar y hacer reposo, yo misma hablare con Ukitake para que te releve por el momento de tus actividades

_pero el capitan…

_no te preocupes por el kuchiki-san ahora lo primordial es que TU te cuides- dijo seria la mujer- sea lo que esté pasando recuerda que ahora llevas vida dentro tuyo

_hai…-dijo en un murmullo Rukia

_ahora por favor descansa- miro a Toshiro- por favor cuida de ella

_hai- dijo un poco inseguro el capitan, mientras llevaba a Rukia por los hombros, no sabía cómo actuar, nunca antes había estado con una mujer en ese estado; todo lo que sabía era gracias a las miles de practicas de Matsumoto y como decía lo hermoso que sería tener una pequeña cosa que te engorda para después salir y que solo hagan dos cosas: llorar y comer. Pero ahora distinto, estaba llevando a una camarada en ese estado y era una situación muy rara; por empezar no era un embarazo normal porque la criatura no tenía padre y segundo la joven que sostenía parecería que se quebraría en cualquier momento, se veía tan frágil que con la simple brisa se rompería, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por finas lagrimas que soltaba en silencio

_kuchiki…- le hablo ya habían salido del cuarto escuadrón y se dirigían a la mansión Kuchiki, quería decirle que iba a estar todo bien, pero al nunca se le dio por hipócrita y mucho menos por mentiroso- ¿estás bien?

_ ¿eh? Si no se preocupe capitan- dijo con voz ausente- estoy bien

_no te preocupes, sabes que unohana siempre cumple

_lo se…- pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a la joven, lo que realmente le preocupaba era quien sería el padre del bebe que llevaba adentro y que es lo que diría su hermano cuando se enterara ¿le pediría que se lo quite? Negó con la cabeza ante tan horrible escena, aunque el mismísimo comandante se lo pidiera ella no lo haría, la criatura que crecía dentro suyo no tenía la culpa de nada

_no diremos nada- habían llegado a la mansión- desde ahora te quedaras aquí, yo te vendré a ver de vez en cuando

_capitan no es necesario

_déjame hacerlo- dijo serio el chico- recuerda que todavía no te he agradecido por salvarme

_sabe que no lo hice para que me estuviera debiendo

_lo sé, pero lo tengo que hacer kuchiki- le tapó la boca con un dedo al ver que la joven iba a protestar de nuevo- no hay un no kuchiki, es una orden

_de acuerdo usted gana- dijo sonriendo- hasta mañana capitan

_hasta mañana kuchiki

Rukia caminaba como autómata hacia su habitación, pero una voz la detuvo

_Rukia- le hablo Byakuya

_ni-sama- la joven sentía como su corazón se aceleraba más y más y como entraba en un estado de pánico

_me contaron que el capitan Hitsugaya te ha llevado al escuadrón 4 ¿Qué ha pasado?

_vamos Rukia contrólate- se reprendía a ella misma por estar temblando delante de su hermano ¡POR KAMI ES BYAKUYA! ES TU HERMANO,- respira profundo

_nada, la capitana unohana me dijo que descansara porque al parecer todavía mi bankai no es perfecto y me consumió mucha energía, me dijo que necesito descansar por unos días y hacer reposo

_ya veo- dijo Byakuya volviendo a su anterior actividad- ¿has hablado con ukitake?

_la capitana Unohana se ofreció a hacerlo- dijo igual de nerviosa- me dijo que en cuanto más reposo haga más rápido mejorare

_entendido- y con eso el hombre había dado por terminada la conversación

_buenas noches ni-sama- dijo nerviosa la joven y al mismo tiempo agradecida que su hermano no fuera un hombre de palabras; corrió hacia su habitación antes de que su hermano notara la gran mentira que le había dicho

_salvada por hoy- dijo acostando sobre el futon y mirando hacia la ventana. Trataba de reacomodar sus ideas en una sola; tantas cosas habían pasado hoy que todavía no caía- estoy embarazada. Por algún motivo lagrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos lavandas mientras su mano se dirigía hasta ahora su plano vientre

_voy a ser mama- un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella crecía en su pecho, sabía que su caso no era normal, también sabía que las cosas no iban a ser de color rosa, su hermano quizás la llegara a odiar, quizás Renji se avergonzaría de ella, quizás Ichigo…

_Ichigo- dijo de repente se había olvidado completamente del ¿Qué pensaría el peli naranjado al enterarse de esa noticia? ¿Le dejaría de hablar? ¿Sentiría vergüenza de ella? ¿La apoyaría?- ojala que sí. Acaricio tiernamente su vientre

_espero que no nos traigas muchos problemas, bebe- dijo sonriendo sin ni siquiera saber los enormes problemas que se le venían encima.

**En otro lugar**

_Señor lo hemos detectado- dijo un hombre encapuchado a un joven que se encontraba en un trono- se encuentra en el sereitei, la mujer se llama Rukia Kuchiki

_ ¿kuchiki? ¿Huh?

_si señor recién tiene pocas semanas de gestación pero su esencia es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser detectada

_muy bien, retírate- dijo el joven para luego mirar la luna mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo rubí- por fin ha aparecido un igual a mí, te veré pronto hermano


End file.
